A Chance
by ooXloveXoo582
Summary: It doesn't matter how long you've known a person, it matters about how many memories you make with that person." I raised an eyebrow."Do we have any memories?" He paused."No, but we can make some." He lowered his head as our lips brushed


**HELLOOooo.**

**I don't own anything.**

**This is dedicated to LoquitorLatinae. Because she is awesome!**

**Review! :3**

_I woke up to a muffled scream. I sat straight up in my elegant bed and swung my legs over. I cringed as my bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. I slowly crept out of my room. I looked down the hall, my sister's door was ajar. I tiptoed over to her door. I slipped into the room. The lights were off. I began to panic, I flipped the light switch on. _

_My sister was laying on her stomach in her bed. Her blonde hair covered her face. I cautiously stepped over to the side of her bed. I grabbed and shook her arm and got no response. She was never a deep sleeper. I grabbed her arm again and flipped her over. I gasped and started to gag and dry heave uncontrollably. My sister's stomach was cut wide open. The place were she was laying was covered in blood, hidden earlier by her body. _

_I turned to run when I hit something hard. It was a person. They grasped my wrists fiercely. I thrashed around violently but I couldn't escape the grasp. It had to be a man, his hands were large and rough. I managed to scream._

"_Help me! Please! Someone listen to me! Hear me please! Stop please I'm begging you! Don't kill me!" that didn't make the man happy. My voice was hoarse but still was loud. _

_Before I could even manage to scream for help again he covered my mouth using one hand with a handkerchief, making my screams for help muffled. He pulled me back and my head smacked into his hard chest. The man took out a sharp knife. He placed it to my throat and-_

I gasped as I sat up in my bed. I looked around desperately for my sister and the man. After a few seconds it hit me. It was a dream. I exhaled a long sigh as I put my sweaty forehead in my hands. I went over my dream in my head. _'it was _so_ real though' _I thought.

I got up and winced when my feet hit the cold floor. It was fairly early but the sun was up. I walked down the hall like in my dream to my sisters door. I listened to the rhythm my feet made against the wood floor. I ran my hand across the pale white walls till I reached her door. It was closed shut.

I knocked on the door. Not getting a response I went in anyway. I opened the door and slipped inside. I left the door open as I walked over to my sister's bed. I jumped onto the bed.

"Roxas!" she moaned her voice laced with sleep. Someone shifted next to her.

"Roxas." Someone else moaned with sleep in their voice also. My sister yawned and slowly started to rise up.

"What do you want? Its like-" she turned and looked at her clock on her nightstand.

"eight-thirteen, I should be sleeping still. Why are you waking me up?" a girl with dark red hair and bright blue eyes shuffled and sat up next to Naminé. She grabbed onto Naminé's hips and snuggled her self into her waist. That was Kairi, Naminé's Fiancée. I smiled at her as she gazed at me with sleep glossed eyes.

"Good morning Kairi." I said slowly in a teasing tone. She grumbled something neither Naminé or I could understand. Naminé giggled and placed a hand over mine. She tilted her head to the side.

"Are you okay? You seem a little edgy." I sighed. She was 14 months younger than me, but still knows me better than I know my self. She was already getting married, had a house, a good job, and a reliable partner. She really was an inspiration. She is only 24, and had her life planned out. She is an art teacher at a middle school, and had just bought a beautiful house in Destiny Islands.

Me, on the other hand, live in Twilight Town in an apartment, near the clock tower, and work as a waiter, and still single.

"Uh, lets just say, this is not the place to talk about what is making me 'edgy'". she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She turned to her love, who was still clinging to her hips.

"Honey, I am going to go talk to Roxas. Just sleep or something okay?" Kairi nodded and let go of my sister. Naminé slouched down and captured her lips. I looked away feeling a little jealous and embarrassed.

Kairi fell back down onto her pillow content. Naminé slipped out of bed. We fled the room together. Naminé grabbed my hand as we walked down the long hallway.

"Do you miss Mom and Dad?" She said. Her eyes were glued to the ground. Our parents died after my 18th birthday. We were coming home from out celebrating, and we got into a nasty car accident.

Our parents were pronounced dead at the scene as Naminé and I were immediately rushed to the hospital. I was fine, only minor scraps and bruises. The reason why was because Naminé flung her self over me as a human shield for me.

My older brother Cloud was informed and he came from Radiant Garden. Cloud, his husband Leon, originally known as Squall Leonhart, and I waited at the hospital for Naminé to be released. She was in a comma for a month, when she awoke she had suffered from a serious brain injury.

She forgot how to speak and walk. The doctors were astounded at how quick she relearned. She was finally released out of the hospital after 8 long months. Cloud sold his house in Radiant Garden and moved into our parents house here in Traverse Town.

"Not as much." I sighed and glued my eyes to the ground also. Naminé stopped walking and turned her self toward me. I mirrored her movement. We stood horizontally across from each other. She stared at me, as I stared at her. She moved a spiky blonde lock out of my face.

"It wasn't your fault." She assured me. I knew all to well if I had warned my parents about my vision, then they would still be alive and going to Naminé's wedding.

"Yes it was! If I had told them that I saw the car crash in my dream they would still be here!" I looked away from her gaze. "I know it's been almost 8 years, but I still occasionally feel like I let them down."

She took my hands into her own. "Nothing is your fault. Don't feel sorry for something that you didn't do. Please Roxas." She begged.

"How come I'm stuck with psychic visions and all you can do it draw what you _think _you see!" I started to raise my voice and ripped my hands out of hers. She gave me a glare that sent shivers down my spine.

She pointed a finger at me like my mother used to do. "Don't." She hissed. "Raise you voice at me." I started at her with fear split all over my face. She may be tiny, but scary as hell. Her face went back to normal, as her gentle figure turned back toward her room.

"Help me make breakfast? I forgot to tell you that Kairi's two brothers are coming over for "brunch" to "Meet the gang"." I frowned, cooking was not my thing. "Meet me in the kitchen when your ready" She continued over her shoulder as she slipped halfway through her door.

"Can't Sora help you!" I whined. She gave me a stern look, but no shivers this time.

"Sora, is asleep, and I don't have the heart to tear him away from Riku's arms. They are just so cute! You should be more kind to him though. He is still our cousin!" she exclaimed as I rolled my eyes. Oddly enough, Sora's mother died about 10 years ago. Another odd fact. Car Crash. Since he was still a minor, foster-care put him with us. No one knows who Sora's father is. We only know that he ditched before he was born. As for Riku, he's been around our whole lives. Sora and him were just destined to be and everyone knew it. Another odd fact is, Sora, Naminé, Cloud and I, are the only Strifes left.

"Fine! I'll help you, just let me shower first." she nodded and entered back into her room. I turned around toward my bedroom. I listened to Naminé's soft footsteps, it sounded like she slipped back into bed, I noted. As I walked into my room I listened to my own footsteps, making sure no other ones should be heard.

About an hour and a half later, I was all showered, dressed and down stairs just about finishing up "brunch" with Naminé. Sora had woken up, and decided to wake up Kairi too. Cloud, Leon and Riku were still no where to be found, As Sora sat on the counter chewing on a red licorice candy.

"Your going to ruin your breakfast!" Kairi scolded. She waved her finger in front of Sora's face. Sora grinned.

"_Your_ not my mother silly. I am twenty-three! Completely capable of working out a meal system for my self!" he huffed. I looked away from their conversation and continued to stir pancake batter. I got lost in my thoughts, trying to remember every little detail about my dream. A rather loud squeak jolted me from them. I looked up quickly.

"Riku!" Sora whined. As a tallish man with long silver hair and aqua green eyes snaked a hand around Sora's back. I watched as he smashed his lips onto my cousin's. For some reason I became intrigued in their displays of affection. Sora slowly rose his hands and draped them over Riku's neck. Riku slipped Sora off the counter without breaking their kiss. As soon as Sora's feet touched the floor, they broke. Sora turned as red as the licorice left abandoned on the counter. Riku smirked.

"You taste like licorice." He said in a seductive tone. Sora's blush deepened.

"I-I had some earlier." He stuttered. Riku's eye's traveled over to the licorice.

"Earlier you say?" He asked. Sora nodded slowly. Riku picked up the candy and bit it in front of Sora's face.

"I am sure." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. He gently pressed his lips against my baby cousin's once more. Sora beamed.

"Now you taste like licorice!" I smiled at how naïve he was. I continued making pancakes as Nami was making some other food for our brunch. The morning was falling into bliss. The sun shone brightly through the bay windows into the white kitchen. Everything was calm, and happy.

A few minutes after everyone was cleaned up and the table was set, footsteps were heard from upstairs. There was two different sets of them I noted. _'must be Cloud and Leon'_ I thought. I heard the footsteps stop, a small moan and whimper was heard then the footsteps continued. As if on cue, the said men walked into the dinning room. They looked their best. Cloud tried his best to comb down his spiky blonde hair, which is impossible, trust me I know, and had a casual but fancy set of clothes. Leon left his Sora matching, brunette hair in a okay mess, and accompanied it with a brown leather jacket and skinny leather pants. Leon looked okay, except his large scar on his face threw it off a bit, and the fresh hickey peeking out from under the collar of his jacket. I walked by him and tapped on the mark. He blushed as I kept walking, furiously trying to cover it.

"Everybody all set?" I asked.

"Yes!" Sora yelled as everyone else nodded.

"Okay good, because they should be her-" Naminé was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I got it!" I yelled and ran toward the doors. I paused and looked out a window. I saw a black pickup truck, next to it was an older, way older, but still bright red pickup truck. _'those must belong to the brothers'_ I thought. I hopped back over to the door and opened it.

It revealed two rather tall men. One of them had a more auburn red like Kairi, the other had fire truck red, like the red truck outside but brighter and not to mention long and spiky in every direction. The shorter one had soft blue eyes, that sort of matched Kairi, the other man was tall and lanky, he had bright emerald green eyes, with peculiar upside-down triangles underneath his eyes.

The green eyed man had a heavy black leather jacket with a light green shirt underneath, he had skinny jeans on, with a leather strap around his knee for some reason. The light blue eyed man had a black spring jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, black dress pants, and shoes.

I stared at the green eyed man for a few seconds. He was captivatingly beautiful. I blushed when we made eye contact.

"Hi." I said bluntly. The greened man leaned against the door frame. He looked at me like he knew he had a spell over me.

"Hey, I'm Axel, got it memorized?" He smirked and leaned forward so that our faces were only inches apart.

"Uh, sure?" I looked at the ground. I could feel my face was as red as his hair.

"Uck! Get over your self Axel!" The other man said. He turned his head to the side and showed off a long thin pony tail. He pushed Axel through the door as I stumbled to the side.

"Reno! He didn't even invite us in! How rude are you!" Reno shot him a glare as Axel childishly stuck his tongue out. I shut the door as Kairi came running out of the kitchen. She ran up to Reno and poked his chest.

"You really should learn some manners!" She smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around the said man. He hugged her back with a strong squeeze.

"Aw, look at our little baby sister! She's a bride!" Reno shouted. He kissed the top of her head. _'they must be close'_ I thought. Axel stood next to the door a few inches away from me starring awkwardly at his Siblings.

"Well, not to be _rude_ or anything." Axel said as he glared at Reno "But, we're here for brunch right?" I looked over at Axel.

"Yea, I spent all of _my _morning slaving over it." I said. I thought over what I just said. I didn't mean it to sound so, hurtful. Just then Naminé walked down the hallway from the kitchen.

"Why are you guys still standing in the foyer?" She asked with a blank look on her face. I stared at her, then Axel, then Reno, then Kairi and then back to her.

"I don't know?" I shrugged. Naminé turned around to walk towards the dinning room. I decided to put one foot in front of the other and follow her. "Oh, and take off your shoes!" I shouted over my shoulder.

We turned the corner and I noted that their was 3 different sets of footsteps behind us. We walked into the dinning room, the aroma of the food was mouth-watering. Naminé and I stopped in the doorway. Reno and Kairi slipped past her to get next to the table. I stared at Kairi, she was smiling and Reno was smiling right back. _'Are Nami and I like tha-'. _I was shaken from my thoughts when something bumped into me so hard that I feel onto the floor.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Roxas you said it was, right?" A confused expression appeared on my face.

I paused to think "I…um…actually never told you my name." His eyes widened. I sat on the floor for a few minutes, then found Axel thrusting a hand in front of my face.

"Need a hand up?" I nodded. I grabbed onto his hand. He twined our fingers together. _'Strange, our hands fit almost perfectly.' _I thought

"Yeah, I thought so to." He said. Another confused expression showed up on my face.

"What?" I asked as he pulled me up. I stepped closer to him.

"Um…Nothing?" he said nervously. He looked everywhere but at me. I then took another step closer. _'what is up with this guy?'_ I thought. His face turned red. I raised an eyebrow.

"O…kay…" I said slowly. I turned around to see Nami, Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Reno, and Kairi all sitting down with food already on there plates. I turned back around to see a bashful Axel.

"Come on, lets go eat." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward the table. I took a seat next to my cousin as Axel sat down next to me.

For the next hour, we talked about Naminé and Kairi's wedding, family stories, how Riku and Sora met, and so on and so on. I made sure that everyone had at least on of my pancakes. I learned more about Axel, I found out that his hair is actually natural. Oh, and that he got the tattoos from a drunken bet. Also, that he is turning thirty-three. I stared at him _'He only looks about twenty-six'_ I thought. Axel looked me and smiled.

"Thanks Roxas." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"For what?" I asked. This guy seemed to love to confuse me. He stared into my eyes for a long time. I felt as if his eyes were trying to search through my soul.

"For…um…the pancakes! Yeah, you said you slaved all morning right?" I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"uh, okay. Your welcome, I guess?" I glanced around to break eye contact. I looked at a nearby clock hanging on the beige wall. It read twelve thirty-seven.

"Shit." Axel hissed. I turned and looked at him. "I'm late for my class." I smiled.

"What class?" I asked, suddenly I was interested.

"I teach at Twilight Town University. Aesthetics" He winked at me. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Odd subject for you, don't you think?" I looked at my left hand and started to swiftly move my fingers as if I was playing the piano. Slender fingers found their way over mine.

"Not really, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Okay?" He dropped his hand from mine. _'I could get used to the feel of his hands.' _I thought. He smiled softly and picked my hand up and pecked it. My face was definitely red now. He stood up.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. I'll see you all tomorrow!" He said. He waved a hand and dismissed himself.

Hours after our brunch, I found my self on my elegant bed with my beloved cousin. I looked into his blue orbs.

"I think there is a spark." I said breaking our silence. Our heads were laid on the same pillow. Him and I were more close then Nami and I. He smiled goofily at me.

"I wouldn't know about sparks. I guess, Riku and I have always had one, so I wouldn't know the difference." I smiled at him and wrapped my hand around his. He was my best friend.

"When are you guys just going to get married and buy a big house with a picket fence!" he let go of my hand and stuck his tongue out. Suddenly his smile vanished.

"When Riku decides he wants to marry me." He pouted. A soft weight was added to the bed then a soft meow followed after. Kiara was Sora's cat. She was small, fluffy with soft blue eyes, and Sora loved every ounce of her. After Sora's mom died, Riku gave her to him. Sora ran his hands through her gray fur. She licked his nose. Sora giggled.

"I am sure it will be soon." I smiled comfortingly at him. "One marriage proposal at a time." I said. He looked back up at me again.

"Any who, back to you and Axel. Do you really think he could read your thoughts?" Sora asked with a hint of doubt in his voice. I sat up and fiddled with my fingers.

"I don't know. I could have sworn that he did. Maybe I said them aloud without noticing it?" I covered my chin with my hand and one finger found its way over my bottom lip.

"Knock knock." Riku cooed as he opened my door slowly. I heard Sora squeal behind me and jump off the bed. Kiara walked over to me and sat down onto my lap.

"Riku!" Sora said and slammed himself into him, knocking Riku over. He sat on the floor with an over excited Sora in his lap. Sora became serious. He grabbed Riku's face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I love you." He said. Riku smiled. He grabbed Sora's face and rubbed his cheeks with his thumbs.

"I love you too darling." Sora smiled widely and squashed Riku's face together. He giggled and placed a small kiss upon his squished lips. Sora released his face and Riku laughed.

"Always?" Sora suddenly asked. Riku laced fingers with Sora as he stood up, brining Sora along. He kissed Sora's forehead.

"Always." He declared. I smiled to myself. They had such a beautiful love.

"Okay love birds! Get a room! Some of us need sleep!" I said. Sora pulled down at the bottom of his eye with a finger and stuck out his tongue. "Good night you guys!" I yelled.

"Good night Roxas!" Sora yelled back and closed the door. Now I was totally alone. I set up my pillows on top of each other and leaned my back against them

"One new message!" my phone screeched I reached over and picked it up. I flipped it open, I had a text message from a new number.

"_Hey Roxas, It's Axel. Kairi gave me your number, so I decided to drop a line."_ I smirked. Of course Kairi would give him my number, sneaky little fire crotch. Ah, but I love her.

I typed back _"Axel! How was your class? Aesthetics you said it was right?"_ I pressed the send button. A few minutes past when my phone screeched again.

"_yeah, it was good I guess. Is your window unlocked?"_ I stared at the text message. I didn't reply. I got up and left my phone on my bed. I walked over to my large window. I saw Axel standing outside in the backyard. I pushed open the window.

"Axel! What are you doing? It's like ten-thirty!" I yelled as quietly as possible. I threw down my fire escape ladder. "Get up here before the neighbors call the cops!" I said. He ran up to the latter and climbed up. His head popped up in front of my face. I moved back to let him in. I pulled in the ladder and closed the window. I turned around and looked at him. His spiky red hair was pulled back into a lazy pony tail. Still had the same clothes on as before, including his leather jacket. "What are you doing here!" I asked my voice was no higher then a whisper.

"I…uh…Got kicked out of Reno's house. So since it was near by, I was going to ask if I could crash for the night here." He rose his hands to touch his cheek. I tilted my head to the side. I looked closely at his cheek. There was a deep gash through it his cheek. It was bleeding, and no doubt had dirt in it.

"what…Happened to you?" I raised my hand to touch his on his cheek. He batted it away softly.

"Ah, don't worry about it." He said, a smirk plastering on his face. I glared at him and crossed my arms.

"Let me at least take care of it." I walked toward my bathroom to get the first-aid kit. I rummaged through the medicine cabinet for a few moments then found it and pulled it out. I exited the bathroom and turned toward Axel. "Sit down on my bed." I demanded in a soft voice. He did what he was told as I made my way over to him. I set the kit next to him. I pulled out a cotton ball and dabbed it in antiseptic. I brushed over the cut gently, but still got some hisses out of Axel. I threw out the cotton ball and but the antiseptic back. I pulled out a moogle band-aid and put it on his face. I giggled and he looked at me. I blushed as we made eye contact. His green eyes were just so, exhilarating.

"Thanks. So do you mind if I crash here?" he smirked at me again.

"Um…I don't have a problem, but I think Cloud and Leon will." I said cautiously. He frowned. "You can stay in here for the night. If you want, I mean. that way the wouldn't find out." I offered. He smiled again.

"Seriously? Awesome thanks a lot Roxy." I blushed at the nickname.

"My name is Roxas." I stated. "You can sleep on that chair over there, ill pull up the ottoman." I walked over to the chair and pulled the ottoman up in front of it. I walked back over to my bed and picked up a pillow. I threw the pillow onto the chair. I went over to my closet and rummaged through it to find a blanket. I got a baby blue one and threw it over to the chair. Axel walked up behind me.

"Thanks, seriously." He whispered in my ear with a husky tone. I blushed, and muttered a quick 'your welcome'. I hopped over to light and watched Axel stride over to the make-shift bed once he was settled I flicked off the light. I stumbled over to my bed and snuggled in the covers.

"Night…Axel." I whispered. Before sleep took over me, I heard.

"Night Roxy." In a seductive tone.

_I stumbled over to the stairs, painting heavily. My voice would no longer come out. I couldn't scream. Tears streaming down my face, I grasped the banister and pulled my self to my feet. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. All of a sudden they were behind me, I was going in and out of focus. Someone grabbed the back of my head and strengthened their hold by snatching onto my hair. They pulled my head back and smashed it into the banister. My face was bleeding now. I could feel the warm liquid sliding down my face. I was in excruciating pain. Everything hurt. The person let me go and I dropped down to my knees._

"_Please." I whispered. A foot collided with my back as was flung down the stairs. I tumbled and heard something pop, followed by more pain. My head smashed into the wall as I saw the figure of a man lean over me. A cold barrel of what felt like a gun was pressed to the middle of my forehead. I heard the gun click into place. I closed my eyes as I listened to the man put his finger on the trigger._

"_Roxas." he scoffed. "At last." he finished._

"_No. No. No." I moaned. The gun was pressed harder into my forehead. _

"_Roxas." He said calmly this time. I moaned 'no's' over and over again. I gathered all the strength I had and latched onto his arms. That was a mistake. He pulled the trigger-_

"Roxas!" I heard someone shout. My eyes still closed. I was waiting for the pain.

"No!" I screamed. I opened my eyes to find green ones piercing through mine. I looked around anxiously. I noticed that our lips were only centimeters apart. I fought the urge to kiss those thin lips.

Axel smirked and took one of those slender fingers and raised my chin so that he could look into my eyes.

"Your dreams, they are very vivid. Almost as if they are real." I tilted my head to the side.

"How, would you know that." His smirk widened and he kissed my forehead. He slid off my bed and walked over to the window. He pushed it up and pushed down the Ladder.

"I'll see you tonight okay? Save me a dance." With that he slid down the ladder. I stayed in my bed and watched the window for a few moments, waiting to see maybe a glimpse of wild red hair. With no luck, I got out of my bed, pulled the ladder in and shut the window. I yawned and stretched my arms back. I walked to my door and pulled it open. I walked over to my sister's room.

I walked into her room unannounced. She was in a small white dress. It wasn't her wedding dress though, it was just something she loved to wear.

"Roxas! Can you believe it! Today really came!" She squealed and grabbed my arms. She twirled me around with her.

I laughed. "Yeah, well I figured it would come. I mean, its just another day!" She playfully glared at me and we stopped twirling.

"Yeah, for _you!"_ She put her hands on her hips like my mother used to do. "Did I hear you talking to someone last night?" I looked around. I forgot my sister had freakishly good hearing.

"No, I must have been talking in my sleep again. Scary when I do that isn't it?" I smiled wide at her. I hope it made any suspicions she had go away! She took my hand into her own and looked straight into my eyes.

"I have a drawing for you." She let go of my hands and turned around to her bureau. She rummaged through the bottom drawer. After a few moments of things being shoved aside and moved around, she pulled out a white sketch pad. She got up and turned to face me. "I thought maybe it would help with your visions." She pushed the sketch pad into my hands.

"Thanks." I said as I turned on my heels and walked back out to where I came from. Once in the security of my room, I flipped open the cover of the sketch pad. I looked at the picture. It was a taller man with fire truck red hair and a shorter one, with blonde locks. My eyes widened and I gasped. I could have swore I hear Naminé smirk through the walls. they were standing next to each other, their backs facing me. Their arms were almost touching. I collapsed onto the floor.

"_Roxas!" it was a familiar voice. I looked up through lazy eyes. I was cold. Except for the trails of warm liquid over my face. I inhaled a shaky breath. "Roxas…" It was the same voice again. I looked around to see who it was coming from. I was scooped up into warm arms._

"_I-I'm so c-cold." I stuttered. It hurt to talk. I shivered and nuzzled into the warm loving chest before me. I inhaled a sweet smell. _'It must be Axel.'_ I thought. I felt us going down the stairs. Axel let out a horrible cry, as we stumbled to the ground. I was thrown across the foyer. I heard Axel whisper a string of obscenities. I was so tired. I just wanted Axel to pick me back up and take me somewhere safe. I looked over at Axel. A taller man hovered over Axel's body. I heard a dreadful moan. I heard a smack against a gun, then everything went black-_

My eye's fluttered open. I was laying on the wood floor. The sketch pad was a few feet away from my hand. I was sprawled out. My nose was bleeding. I pushed my self off the floor. I staggered over to the bathroom. I gripped a hold on the edge of my sink. I took one hand and pressed it to my forehead. My head felt like it was being ripped from the inside. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. A few seconds I opened my eyes. The white sink was stained with droplets of blood. I touched the bottom of my nose, my finger was covered in blood. I got a tissue and held it to my nose. I pointed my head up and stood there for a few minutes. _'what was that. A vision when I wasn't asleep? Why would Naminé's drawing to that to me?'_. My thoughts were racing.

"Roxas!" someone yelled and broke my thoughts. I looked into the mirror and saw Sora standing in the doorway, Riku standing behind him with his arms wrapped around my cousin's torso. "Roxas? You okay?". I turned around and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a bloody nose." I waved a hand. He smiled brightly.

"Okay! Hurry up and get dressed!" I looked at the pair. They were black tuxes, Sora with a blue vest and Riku with a silver one, no ties though. _'They probably ripped them off each other in a kissing session.'_ I thought. I smirked. Sora had an odd glint in his eyes. "I picked out an outfit for you." He said in a sly tone. Him and Riku slipped out of my bathroom and out of my bedroom. I raised an eyebrow. I threw away the tissue, and walked over the set of clothes on my bed. I picked up the hanger.

On the hanger was a dainty light blue dress, with tiny light blue straps. I yellow scarf was placed next to it, with a paopu fruit hair clip and a yellow bead bracelet. On the floor was pair of matching blue strap stiletto heels. I sighed, if I didn't wear this ridiculous outfit, I was defiantly going to receive shit from Nami because of Sora's hissy fit. I didn't need that right now. Cross dressing wasn't my thing, but if it got Sora out of my hair, I'll do it. I slipped off my clothes and stared at the dress. I stood in my boxers glaring at it. I snatched it up and slid it on. I turned toward the mirror. I didn't look that bad. The dress made my skin glow. I wrapped the scarf around lightly. I grabbed the bracelet and slipped it on my thin wrist. I picked up the hair clip and put it right above my ear. I sighed. The sad thing was that, I actually looked _really_ good. I sat on the ottoman and strapped my heels on. Walking in the them came naturally, which was really weird. I flicked off my bed room light and left the room.

I listen to the echo of my shoes as they tapped on the wood floor. I Looked over the banister and saw Axel, Sora, Riku, Leon, Cloud, and Reno. Everyone continued talking as Axel's head snapped up to look at me. I looked away and blushed. I made my way over to the stairs. I draped my hand over the banister and slowly went down the stairs so I wouldn't fall, I held my dress with the other. I could feel Axel's eyes piercing through me as I walked. I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up to see Axel standing next to me. I smiled softly and let my eyes travel across his face. He was blushing, cute. Sora came running over and ruined are little moment.

"Roxas! You look _sooo_ cute!" he fawned with that goofy smile slapped on his face. Riku smirked as he stood behind him. I glared at him then looked back at Axel. He looked delicious. He had a black tux, with a red vest and bow tie, a white shirt underneath it all.

"Are you walking me down the aisle?" I said. Axel's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked roughly.

"You know, like how Riku is walking Sora down, and Leon is walking Cloud. Are you going to walk me? Who's going to walk Reno?" I rambled. His eyes soften.

"Yeah, I'll walk you down." he said. He looked around for a second. "And no one really wants to walk Reno down anyway." he whispered. Sora opened the door for us all to leave

"Heard that!" Reno yelled as he walked out the door after Sora and Riku. Axel whipped his head around.

"Meant cha' too!" He yelled back. "So? Shall we?" he asked as he raised his arm. I nodded and latched onto it.

"Yeah, lets get the hell out of here."

I slipped behind the double doors of the chapel to find Kairi. After about a minute of mindless searching, I came across her walking down the hallway, flowers being held lazily in her left hand.

"Roxas!" she said franticly. She waved her hands up for some reason, petals falling to the ground. "Dammit!" She cursed and kept walking toward me. She stood in front of me and put her vial over her face. "How do I look?" She asked pressing her hands together to hold her flowers in place. White silk surrounded her body and pooled around her feet. Lace was lightly placed over parts of the dress, making her look elegant. Her vial fell around her bare shoulders.

I half-smiled at her. "You look like a bride" I said and turned around. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back around.

"Take care of my brother. He likes you, and I'm one to believe in love at first sight, and true love." She said. I drew back the arm she was attached to and raised an eyebrow.

"What…" I asked cautiously. She smiled softly and looked down.

"He likes you, I just-I just know that he does. You can see it in his eyes. Oh, and be careful with him, he's a bit of a pyromaniac." She chuckled at the last part of her statement. I blinked and turned around to go back into the chapel.

"Okay, I will remember that. Anyway, It's time for you to enter the chapel." I said softly over my shoulder. I walked through the double doors, and green eyes captured my attention. He was in the eighth pew. The only one, while everyone was in the first two rows. I walked down the aisle to him.

"Ready to go?" I asked him. He had a sad look on his face. I titled my head to the side. "Axel?" I asked again as I sat down next to him. He fidgeted with his hands in him lap. I put my hand over his.

"Are you okay?" He suddenly asked. I was startled by the question.

"Uh…Yeah…I mean…I don't know, I am perfectly fine. Why?" he turned to look at me with a displeased look on his face.

"Who's coming after you in your dreams?" I could feel the blood from my face drain. I haven't told anyone about my dreams.

"How did you-" I was cut off by music. I jumped up and grabbed Axel with me. I ran back through the double door. I saw Sora and Riku hand and hand along with Leon and Cloud. "Ah! Hurry behind Leon and Cloud!" I said as we lined up behind them. Slender fingers found their way around my hand twining our finger together. that's strange thought lingered in the back of my head again, about our hands fitting perfectly together. I heard Kairi's footsteps behind us. Sora opened the door and started walking, Leon and cloud followed. We walked down the aisle and I noticed all the people. It was a small wedding, but so many people showed up. People like : Zexion, Demyx, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Selphie, Pence, Hayner, Olette, and Zack too. Other people showed up but didn't pay attention to them as much. _'Hayner'_ I smiled. Hayner is one of my close friends. I winked at Hayner when we walked by him and he winked back. I felt Axel's grip on my hand tighten and he pulled m a little closer to him. We reached the end of the white carpet and we went our separate ways. I went to the right to stand behind Cloud on Naminé's side. Kairi walked in through the doors and looked flawless. I am convinced I saw Nami's jaw drop. She reached the alter and stood across from my sister. She winked at her. Aerith, our Mother's best friend, walked out and stood in the middle of them a few feet behind. She always looked like a flower child.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, We are all here today, so that little Nam, and Kairi, may wed." I smirked. Nami's face was bright red now. Aerith smiled and continued. "I am not going to recite the vows, they have come up with their own. So if you please." she waved a low hand.

I watched as my sister took a big breath in.

"Kairi, I believe in true love, and I am sure I have found it forever within you. When I first met you, the gleam in your eye was passion and love. I have never loved another organism as much as I love you. I promise, to love and care for you, even if death does us part. I love you." She took Kairi's hands and slid a small yellow gold ring on her ring finger.

"Nam, I have loved you since the day I met you! I believe in all those things and forever more! I promise to love you forever. I love you dear." Kairi finished her vows and slid a matching gold ring on my sister's hand. I didn't notice the tears stinging in the corners of my eyes until they slid down my face.

"Object now, or these two will forever be together in matrimony." She stated. Everyone looked around, for a few seconds it was quiet. "I now pronounce you, wife and wife!" Aerith giggled after she said that. "You may now kiss the bride!" with that they stepped closer to each other. They engaged in a most romantic lip-lock that seemed to last forever. There were 'Awes' and "How cutes' but it seemed as if those two had tuned out the world.

My eyes wondered over to Axel who was starring straight back at me. I bit my lip. He brought his hand up and kissed it, I blinked at he blew it across the aisle. I blushed and caught it. I placed my hand to my lips and closed my eyes. I flickered them open and saw Axel looking at me with lust hazed eyes. Suddenly, people started clapping as the pair started running back out toward the chapel doors. _'What a beautiful wedding.'_ I thought as I watched them run out the double doors.

I rose my glass of chardonnay for the toast to the newlyweds. I chugged it, and then got another one and proceeded to repeat the action and the same for just one more, then got up to find Axel. I spotted red spiky hair alone, leaning on a wall. I walked up to him, and twined our fingers. Our chests merely a few inches apart, as I snaked my feet in-between his two. The heels made my forehead up to his nose.

"I saved you a dance." I whispered. He released one of our twined fingers. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close so that our chests were pressed against each other.

Axel leaned forward. He tugged upward on my body, and I went onto the tips of my toes. He brought his head down to my neck and graced it with sweet kisses. Our chemistry was amazing. I could just melt.

He kissed my shoulder and I heard Naminé yell. I snapped around and my eyes landed on the door. A tall man with gray hair that touched his shoulders entered the room. _'Xemnas'_ I thought. I let out a low growl and bounded for the doors he was standing in front of.

"What are _you_ doing here!" I screamed. Everyone was silent. Xemnas chuckled. I felt Axel's presence behind me. Before my parents death, Xemnas was interested in my father. My father politely told him 'No, I am happily married.'. That didn't stop him. He stalked my father for years. He even came to our house. He broke in and abused my mother. She was bleeding from the head, and covered in bruises. My father flipped out on him them, and we haven't seen or heard from him since.

He smirked. The man had the nerve to _smirk_ at me. "I came to see your parents." he stated. A snarl ripped through my throat. I leaped at him, only to be caught by Axel's arms. He pulled me and my back smacked into his chest. More snarls ripped through.

"How dare you say that!" I screamed. My throat was burning now. "You know what happened to them!" I struggled against Axel's grip and I reached my arms out to hit him as far as they would reach. Tears came and started flowing out of my eyes.

"I'll come for you Roxas! Your dumb family will pay for my shame and embarrassment you put me through! You'll be first on my list! No…actually, your _sister_ will be first! She reminds me of that tramp you called 'Mom'" he spit spitefully.

"Get him out of here!" Naminé commanded as two guys grabbed him by his arms and tossed him out the doors.

I ceased my struggling. Axel released me and I slumped to the floor. I sat on the white carpet and pulled my knees to my chest. I shoved my forehead against my knees and cried. I took in hitched breaths and bawled. Xemnas was the man in my vision about my parents. The police didn't believe me, since there was no evidence that proved he was connected to the crash. _'What if my visions come true! I have to protect Nami, and Axel! How could he say such a thing about my mother! Oh god…'_ my thoughts screamed. Axel sat down next to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and tugged sideways on me. I broke from my huddle and clung to him. I buried my face into his red vest. I inhaled his scent, he smelled like…sunflowers…cigarettes…and…Fire. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. He rubbed circles in my back with his thumb. I moved back and looked at him. He wiped the tears that stained my face still with his thumb. He held my face for a moment.

"How 'bout that dance huh?" He whispered I smiled through blurry eyes. I looked around me, everyone was standing in the back near the alter. Axel and I were still sitting in the middle of the aisle. I let go of him and stood up. I pulled Axel by his hands to his feet.

"Thank you." I said in a shaky voice. Axel smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace. Naminé walked up to me and grabbed me into a tight hug.

"I am so sorry Roxas. I had no idea that he would find us." she sighed. I squeezed her once and let go.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go into the ball room and start this party." I smiled weakly at her and she smiled back.

Moments later, everyone was shoved out of the chapel and into the ball room. We all watched in awe, as the newlyweds slow danced elegantly together. As soon as the music stopped and another song flew through the air a slender hand found mine. I looked up to see those lovely emerald eyes. A soft smile appeared on his face. I draped my hand softly over his shoulder as he took my hand. He wrapped his free hand around my waist and blushed at the touch. We started to move slowly together.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to see that whole, unnecessary commotion." I looked at our feet. He titled my chin up and started into my eyes.

"Don't be. I feel as if it made us close." He smiled dorky, and laughed. I shifted closer to him and put my head on his shoulder.

My voice was no higher then a whisper. "Can you read my thoughts?" I asked. I was hoping that I wouldn't be shoved away and screamed at for such a ridiculous question.

"Yes." my mouth opened in shock as my head snapped up from his shoulder.

"_Can you hear me!"_ I thought. His eyes twinkled.

"Yes." I became even more amazed.

"_Do I look good in this dress?"_ I thought once more. He smirked. Then answered.

"Very." He said slowly and winked. I jumped slightly up and down in my heels.

"Can Reno and Kairi do something like that do?" He twirled me around.

"No. I am adopted." My eyebrows narrowed.

"Really? Who are your parents?" Axel shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is that they dropped me off at the Flynn's doorstep, no note or anything. Just this bracelet that has 'Axel' engraved on it." He pulled back his jacket and shirt to show the silver bracelet. It was thin and in the middle was a plate that said 'Axel' and two emeralds on either side.

"Weird." He smirked and pulled his arm back and placed it back on my waist.

"Tell me about it. Ever met someone else with spiky natural fire red hair?" I giggled.

"Nope!" I said and placed my head back on his shoulder. _"I'm really going to be all my myself tonight…maybe I can convince Naminé to stay over."_"Don't do that! You can't take her away from her new wife! Why don't you want to be alone." I fidgeted. "Oh…Your dreams…Sorry. Um…I'll stay over if you want?"

I beamed. "Really! You would do that for me? But you barley know me." I raised my head to look at him.

"Of course I would, And it doesn't matter how long you've known a person, it matters about how many memories you make with that person." I raised an eyebrow.

"Do we have any memories?" He paused.

"No, but we can make some." He lowered his head as our lips brushed. My lips formed a small smile.

"I know barley anything about you." I whispered.

"That's what makes it so exciting." He said as he captured my lips. His lips were soft and warm. I felt his tongue run across my lip, I blushed as it sent shivers down my back. I opened my mouth slightly and that prodding tongue started to explore. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I moaned slightly as our kiss deepened. Sure it wasn't a perfect kiss like you see in the movies, but I was more then good enough for me.

Later we were found running off the train, trying to escape the rain. We would cease running for only a moment, and he would capture my lips. He cupped his hands around my face and placed a small chaste kiss on my lips. Then we began to run again. Eventually we ended up at my apartment. We ran up the stairs, I stumbled and his strong arms caught me. I twisted around and kissed his nose. I wrangled my self free from his grasp and he chased after me. We arrived at my door, apartment thirteen. I shoved my key in the lock and threw open the door.

It was a simple apartment, the walls were a deep blue through out the whole apartment. The living room was small, but had three huge windows on the back wall. Also there was a small fire place in the middle centering the room. The kitchen was also small and white. The counter tops were a light blue though. My bedroom was an okay size I guess. My bed in the middle of the room with the absolutely non-matching orange comforter. It had two large windows that took up one whole wall, you could see clock tower so clearly, it was truly beautiful.

I walked over to my blue loveseat and sat down. Axel plopped himself next to me. I pulled off my heels and walked over to light the fireplace.

"I'll do it." Axel randomly said.

"What?" I asked. I watched as moved swiftly moved his hand across from the fire place. The fire place blazed right up.

"Wha-How did you do that?" I asked my mouth slightly open in shock.

"Another cool trick I can do." He said smugly. I shook my head and walked back over.

I turned on the dim lamp next to Axel and flopped down next to him. I pulled my legs up and snuggled into Axel. I put my head on his shoulder and he pulled his arms around me. A few long minutes past of silence. All you could hear was our slow breathing.

"I'm scared." I said breaking our comfortable silence.

"Of?" He asked. I watched as he lolled his head back and closed his eyes.

"My dreams. I don't want to fall asleep because I feel like if I do, I'm going to have to see them." I moved my head from his shoulder to his lap. I stretched my legs out behind me. Axel moved his hand up and down my back drawing soothing circles. His other hand twirled my hair, making me sleepy.

"Don't be, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I closed my eyes.

"Axel, are you always this nice to strangers?" He snorted.

"Only the cute blondes." I giggled then sat up.

"Come on let's go to bed." I got up slowly, dragging Axel with me.

"You sure? I can sleep out here if you want." He offered. I turned around and hugged him. He paused then hugged me back.

"No, I want you close to me." I looked up and he kissed my forehead. We got into my room. Axel sat on my bed and I threw some of Riku's sweat pants at him.

"Why on earth do you have these?" I bit my bottom lip.

"Uh…because I let Sora and Riku 'borrow' my apartment for a weekend and they acted as if they were moving in." Axel laughed. Axel walked out of the room to go put on his sweat pants. I then peeled out of the dress and threw on a long night shirt with boxers underneath.

Axel came in moments later and I was already under the covers. He slid in and placed his head on the pillow next to me. I scooted over to him and placed my head on his bare chest as he put on hand behind his head and the other on my back. He ran his fingers up and down my spin softly. I placed my arms around his waist and closed my eyes. Axel was way better then a pillow.

"_You will do what he tells you to!" A small voice sneered._

"_Never!" A voice spit out. I soon realized that voice belonged to me. Light flashed by my eyes as I saw a silver revolver's barrel spin. Then the light was gone and it was pitch-black again._

"_Do you want to play my little Roxas?" A deep voice cried. _

"_No!" foots steps came toward me and a gun was shoved to my temple. I cried out in pain. It would no doubt leave a bruise._

"_Open your mouth." The deep voice commanded._

"_Piss off!" I screamed. I rough hand found its way over to my mouth and forcefully pried it open. The gun was shoved into my mouth and the rough hand moved to my neck._

"_You resist anything I do, and I shoot." He bellowed a wicked laugh. The grip on my neck tightened and I scratched insanely at the hand, trying to release it. I heard the gun's pin being pulled back and I dropped my hands. '_Maybe, he won't kill me if I stop._' I thought._

_I could taste the gun's metal in my mouth. I could feel my breath slowly leaving me. I shivered. Tears began to roll down my cheeks. Seconds past, when something warm touched me._

"_Roxas." It's voice was soothing, yet ghostly._

"_No!" I let out a muffled scream, my teeth smashing against the gun. Everything was still black._

"_Roxas!" it became less ghostly and more human sounding. _

"_No!" I screamed._

"Roxas!" my eyes snapped open. Axel's face appeared in front of mine.

"Axel!" I gasped. "Di-did you see it? Did you see my dream?" I asked franticly.

Axel dropped his head. "Yes. It was awful." He said and he scooped me up from out of the covers, and into his lap. I snuggled my self into his bare chest and clung to him. My body started to erupt with tears as I shook uncontrollably.

"Shh…" He cooed. He rubbed my back and occasionally twirled my hair. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but my body slowly stopped shaking.

"Axel…" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice. I bit my lip and didn't answer. He picked me up and put me back in bed, no questions asked. He kissed my forehead then snuggled up next to me. I clung to him again.

Minutes past as I heard him drift to sleep. His breathing became slow and heavy.

"Would it be selfish of me to ask you to stay forever…" I whispered. Axel shifted and I laid my head on his chest, and let sleep take over me.

I woke up the next morning, as the sun began to pool in from the window. I thought about last night, the dream, the gun, the voices. Then I thought about Axel, he seemed as if he was a dream, almost like a lost memory. My mind began to put pieces together of last night. I quickly recollected that Axel was probably still in my bed. I flopped over and smashed heads with him.

"Ow!" Axel bellowed as his hand flew to his forehead.

I hissed and grabbed my head. "Sorry, sorry!" I apologized. Axel peeked one eye open then the other and rapidly blink for a few seconds.

"Man, you have a hard ass head." I smiled.

"Good morning to you too, and thanks?" He opened his eyes all the way.

"Your beautiful." He said randomly. I blushed and looked away.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered. He grabbed my face gently and turned it toward him. He leaned up and kissed my cheek. My face was burning.

"So did you sleep well after your little incident?" I froze and my dream came back and hit me like a truck. Axel pulled me into a hug. "No, no, no! I Didn't mean to scare you. It's okay Roxy, it'll be fine okay? I promise? I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I became so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't realize the tears streaming down my face. Just like last night, with my voice still barley as loud as a whisper I said. "I'm scared."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He sighed. He looked up and straight into my eyes. I stared into those gorgeous emerald eyes. My eyes traveled over to his lips. _'God, please just kiss me.'_ I thought. He smirked. Crap. He wiped the tears from my eyes.

I squirmed slightly my cheeks once again burning. He moved his face closer to mine. I could feel his hot breath on my face. He moved slightly closer. My heart was racing. I could feel him smile, as my eyelids slid down. Our lips were almost touching, then. He yawned. My heart dropped.

Axel pulled back and started laughing. "I'm Sorry!" He said and proceeded to continue bellowing.

"Axel!" I said as I lightly punched him on his bare chest. I tisked and slipped out of his lap. "You make me feel better then make a joke about it!" I yelled sarcastically and stuck my tongue out playfully. I held onto the doorframe "Meany!" I said. I slipped out of the door as he leaped out of the bed after me. I ran into the kitchen.

I jumped on top of the counter and fake pouted. Axel popped his head into the kitchen. A small smile appeared on his face. He walked over and held me.

"Your only aloud to stay in here if you kiss me." I said, I smiled wide and bit my bottom lip.

"Hm…I think that'll do." He said as he placed a small kiss on my lips. He went to pull away and I wrapped my arms around him neck. I pulled and smashed his lips back onto mine. He wasn't going anywhere. I wish someone could I have taken a picture, because I bet it would have been beautiful. These are the kind of kisses I want. I don't want those movie kisses. I want simple beautiful loving kisses.

We finally broke away. I bit my lip again. He kissed my bottom lip, and I released it from my teeth as he kissed it again.

"I could see us like this for a while." he said

"Axel." I said, a playful look on my face. "I've known you for like three days."

"Feels like three years." He said and winked at me. He leaned in to kiss me again. I closed my eyes and leaned in our lips touched-

_My breath hitched in my throat. As I looked down at the note on the table._

'Dear Roxas,

Thank you for the way you make my breath catch in my throat, thank you for the smile you place on my face when I see and kiss you, and thank you for the way you make my heart flutter and skip a beat. You will be forever mine and more.

With all my ever lasting love,

Axel Flynn

P.S, Tell the kids I love them.'

_I smiled to myself. Was he my husband? We have Kids?_

I was smashed out of my vision.

"Roxas? Oh my god are you okay?" he worried franticly.

"Hm…?" I looked down, my white shirt had droplets of blood stains. I grabbed my nose. "Did you see that?" I asked. He held me close, and slowly pulled me off the counter and onto the floor.

We sat on the kitchen floor. He stared at me. "I wonder how many kids." He joked. I punched him playfully.

"That means, I'm not going to die!" I said. I looked down at the floor. "But, it still might happen."

He took my hand. "Roxas, I know I have only known you for a short period of time…"

"Really short." I added.

"A really short period of time…I know barley anything about you, But I am going to do something spontaneous, and absolutely nuts." He said as he took my hand into his own. "Will you…will you uh…will you be my boyfriend?" He said.

My eyes widened, as I became psychically shocked. My mouth hung open slightly.

"Axel…" He shushed me.

"Just hear me out. You _know_ that we have something. Are you suppose to just give it a glace and act like you never knew it was there?" Axel's eyes looked desperate. "Do you believe your visions or not?"

"I do, But-" I managed to spit out before Axel interrupted.

"But what?" He said, his voice getting a little higher.

"I only have known you for three days." I whispered as I looked down.

"Roxas, Just listen-!" He pleaded as I stood up.

"I-I have to take a shower. If you want to leave, you can. Just lock the door if you do." I said. He looked away, and made a 'che.' noise. I ran into the bathroom. I shut the door and pressed the back of my head to the door. I held my head in my hands and slid to the floor. I felt like an idiot. He wants me, and I made myself look completely stupid.

'_Dammit Roxas! What's wrong with you!' _I yelled at myself. I sat there for what was probably an hour. I finally exhaled a heavy sigh and got up. I opened the door, and there was Axel sitting against the wall directly in front of the door. I stood there frozen as he looked up.

"I hoped you wouldn't leave." I said as our eyes met. His eyes smiled.

"Wasn't planning on it anyway." He rose up off the floor. He pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead. "Sorry for pressuring you. Whenever you want, the offer is still there, okay?" I nodded.

"Will you still stick around?" he chuckled and make a piece of my hair tickle my nose.

"Of course. For as long as you want." He moved the piece of hair out of my face and bent down and kissed my nose.

"Okay, well I really do have to take a shower this time." I giggled. He scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, same here. I'll be heading out gotta get ready I have a class this afternoon. Want to go to dinner at six?" I smiled wide.

"Yes! I'll see you then!" He mirrored my smile. He kissed me on the lips, and my heart fluttered.

"Bye." He said as his hand dropped from my face. I grabbed onto the bathroom door's handle for support my head felt fuzzy. I watched as he walked over to the front door. He slipped on his shoes and before heading out, turned around and winked at me. I blushed and ran into the bathroom.

I looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen. _5:30_. I walked into the living room and snatched my cell phone off the coffee table. I flipped it open and started typing a text to Axel.

'_Where are we going anyway?' _I said. I pressed send and waited around for a few minutes. The phone vibrated in my hand and I enthusiastically opened the text.

'_The best place in town.'_ I thought for a second then replied.

'_So…should I be fancy?'_ another minute or two passed by before I vibrated again.

'_No, casual. You could even go in sweatpants if you really wanted to.'_ I giggled.

'_Kay' _I said, and that was that.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran over to the door. I opened and Axel's beautiful face was there of course. "Hi, right on time." I said.

"Always." He said as he pushed through the door.

"I didn't invite you in." I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, I assumed you were gonna anyway." I automatically wrapped mine around his neck.

"What if I wasn't" I bit my lip.

"That would have been a problem." He smirked and kissed me passionately. My lip was once again released from my teeth's grasp. Our need for oxygen unfortunately separated us.

"I could get used to you just barging in." He nipped at my neck.

"Maybe I'll do it more often" He mumbled. I giggled and gently pushed him off my neck.

"Dinner first. _then_ dessert! Don't you know proper etiquette" I slapped him on the arm lightly.

"Right right, sorry I forget. Dessert just seams so tempting." I squeaked as a hand grabbed my butt.

"Come on come on! Let's go!" I said as I ran toward the door. Axel caught up with me and grabbed my hand.

"Your going to love were we are going. I promise." He said with a wink.

I was being leaded somewhere with a dark blindfold over my eyes.

"Axel I swear to god, if you make me fall or bump into anything. I will kill you." I tightened my grasp on his hand and clung to his arm.

"I won't I promise. Hold on were going up stairs." He warned. He lifted me up with him for the first step. I stumbled and tripped all the way to the top of wherever I was.

"Axel! How much longer!" I whined. Axel hands untied the blindfold but still held it in front of my eyes.

"Ready?" He said slyly

"Axel! Come on already!" I squealed.

"Okay! Okay!" He slowly lowered the blindfold and my eyes were met with a beautiful sunset, on top of the Twilight Town clock tower. In the corner there was a table set up. A romantic little setting with a rose in the middle of the table.

"Oh my god! Axel! It's so beautiful!" A smile stretched halfway across my face.

"Yeah, you are." He said. I jumped around to face him. His eyes soften. "Roxas…have you at least…thought about what I asked you yesterday?" I blushed and looked away.

"Axel…I-" I was cut off by my cell phone screeching. "Uh…hold on." I said nervously and answered. "Hello?" I said sharply.

"_Roxas! Someone is coming to the house! I can feel it! Leon and Cloud are out! Help me!"_

I stopped breathing. It was Naminé.

"Naminé! I'll be right there! Get out of the house now!" I began to panic tears stinging my eyes. I snapped the phone shut and I looked at Axel. Fear and confusion was present on his face.

"Roxas…" He said slowly. I pressed my hands to my forehead. It felt like it was being ripped from the inside again. I felt my breath get knocked out of me. Everything around me was going black as I heard Axel scream faintly my name again.

_I turned around at the top of the staircase to see where I was. I was greeted with the end of a gun._

"_You disobey. I shoot." I knew that voice. It was. It was. Reno's._

"_You can bite me." I sneered and reached for my gun. A sickening smack was heard and sharp intense pain rushed through my body and my temple was pounding. My gun had fallen to the ground and Reno kicked it away. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head. I looked up and saw a small smear of blood on the side of his gun. _

"_What was that Roxas?" He yelled sarcastically. "I tried to warn Axel about you. Tried to stop him from getting to you. Remember that gash on his face? It was a warning. I told him to stay away from you. I couldn't have him get in the way ya know?" He said babbling like a mad man._

"_Why…why do you want to kill us." I said. Tears began to fall down my face._

"_Just doing orders." He stated and a sickening smirk fell upon his lips. He smacked my face again but with his hand this time._

_I spun around and faced the stairs on my knees._

"_Ha!-" the name was completely muffled out. "-is going to be very happy with my success."_

"_No!" I screamed. "Axel-!"_

"I'm right here Roxas!" He said and I was shaken from my horrible vision. I looked around at my surroundings. It was a garage.

"Axel…where am I? How long was I out? We have to get to Naminé!" I screamed.

"Where in my garage. Only 20 minutes, and we are. I was waiting for you to wake up." He said calmly.

"It's Reno! He's trying to kill us!" I said suddenly. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"But, your dreams and visions. You always assumed it was Xemnas." He said.

"It's Reno! I saw him!" Axel grabbed me and held me.

"It's okay, I believe you. He tried to get me away from you, he tried to scare me." He said and looked away.

"Why didn't you?" He pushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"Because getting to know you was worth much more." He said.

"Axel…" He smiled softly

"No time to waste now! We have to go get Naminé." He pushed me gently off his lap and onto the garage floor. He rummaged through a box in the corner for a bit then pulled out two guns. He handed me one.

"Why do I get the girl gun?" I whined.

"Because you have small hands." I glared at him. He shrugged. "Sorry." He turned and grabbed his infamous leather jacket off a hook and slipped it on. He grabbed another one and threw it at me.

"Seriously?" It was a smaller pink one. I got up and pulled I on.

"Yes." He walked over to a object hidden by a large cloth tarp. He pulled off the tarp and a shiny red sports bike was there. He picked up a shiny red helmet and put it on. I walked over to him as he handed me a orange one. I looked at it for a few seconds then put it on.

Axel pulled keys out of his pocket and jumped on the bike. He shoved them into the ignition and paused. He motioned me to get on the back. I hesitated then got on and clung to Axel for dear life.

Axel turned the key and roared the bike to life. He opened the garage and we sped out of there.

Axel and I arrived at the strife household. We parked the bike on the side of the huge white house. We got off the bike and discarded our helmets. We walked over to the front door and stood in front of it.

"Axel…I'm scared." I said. My voice was shaky. Axel grabbed my hand.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." He assured me. He pulled out his gun and held it in his hand skillfully.

"O-Okay." I said and shifted nervously. I took my gun out and held it in my nervous hand. Axel grabbed the door handle. He opened the door. It wasn't locked. This was already going bad.

We entered the large foyer. Our footsteps against the marble is the only thing I can hear. I stood as close to Axel as I could. There was a loud clang coming from the kitchen.

"Stay here!" Axel said ran for the kitchen.

"Axel wait! Don't leave me!" I yelled. Bad idea. Another set of footsteps came bounding down the hallway. Too heavy to be Axel's. "Axel!" I screamed and ran up the stairs.

'_No,no,no,no,no,no,no!'_ was all that was going through my mind. I ran into Naminé's room. It was empty. _'Thank god.'_ I thought momentarily. I closed the door and locked it. I hoped it would hold.

"Axel!" I started to scream again. Reno started banging on the door. Harder and harder he banged. Where was Axel!

"Roxas! Open the door!" It was Axel. Not Reno…I was so excited I didn't think twice about it.I ran over to the door and threw it open. It wasn't Axel.

"Axel!" I screamed again. As Reno appeared in front of my eyes. He grabbed me as I thrashed around. _'Where the hell is Axel!'_ I thought.

"Hello Roxas. It's nice to see you again." He sneered evilly. I got a away only for a moment before my hair was grabbed. I screamed and turned around. He grabbed my arms again. His grip tightening.

"Let go of me!" I said. He chuckled. I spit in his face. He growled.

"Fucking brat!" He yelled and punched me in the stomach. My free arm flew to my stomach. My knees instantly buckled. Just like my vision. I was on my knees in pain in front of my stairs. Only…It was slightly different.

"Fuck off." I said. He punched me across the face. My nose was bleeding. I grabbed my face. I moaned painfully.

"You disobey I shoot." He said. _'Oh god! Please don't let my vision come true!'_

"What did you do with Axel!" I screamed.

He chuckled first. "He's taking a nap." My heart sunk. _'I'm not going to let this happen. I am _NOT_ going to let my visions come true!'_ I thought.

I gathered up all my strength and grabbed the banister. I pulled my self to my feet. Reno just stood there laughing at me.

"Yeah…Keep laughing." I said. I quickly looked at the gun in Reno's hand. I thought my plan over in my head fast. Then I kicked the gun out of Reno's hand and pushed him against the wall. I ran over to him and pressed my gun into his chest.

"Who sent you!" I screamed. Our faces inches apart.

"Shoot me. I dare you." He said. I didn't know what to say back. "You Won't. Your afraid."

"I am not!" I yelled. He smiled.

"Prove it." Fear was in my eyes I knew it. I looked all over his face for a sign of emotion. I found nothing.

He punched my across the face again. Dammit. I let him distract me. I was in pain once again. The gun dropped to the floor. He picked it up. He whipped my face with it repeatedly. He grabbed my throat and strangled me. I tried to scream, but I didn't work. He let go of me and I stumbled over to the stairs, painting heavily. My voice would no longer come out. Tears streaming down my face, I grasped the banister and pulled my self to my feet. I was going in and out of focus. Reno grabbed the back of my head and strengthened this hold by snatching up my hair between his fingers. He pulled my head back and smashed it into the banister. My face was bleeding even more now. I could feel the warm liquid sliding down my face. I was in excruciating pain. Everything hurt. He let me go and I dropped down to my knees.

"Please." I whispered. A foot collided with my back as was flung down the stairs. I tumbled and heard something pop, followed by more pain. My head smashed into the wall. Reno walked down the stairs and over to me. He leaned over me and smirked. The cold barrel of my gun was pressed to the middle of my forehead. I heard the gun click into place. I closed my eyes as I listened to Reno put his finger on the trigger.

Suddenly the cold barrel was gone and I heard a loud crash. I opened my eyes slowly. I looked over. Axel was on top of Reno. He must have knocked him to the floor. Axel was bruised. A gash about his eyebrow. They were only a few feet from me. Axel pinned him down with his arm against his throat.

"Stay away from him!" Axel screamed

"Stay out of my way!" Reno screamed back. Axel grabbed Reno's gun out of his hand and smacked him with it. I watched as Axel beat on him until he passed out. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. Axel got off of Reno and limped over to me.

"A-" I inhaled sharply. I tried again. "Ax-el." He kneeled beside me and scooped me up in his arms. I snuggled into his chest. "I'm so cold…"

"Roxas…" He said slowly. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time." He kissed my forehead. I inhaled his sweet scent as we staggered for the door. A soft grunt was heard behind us. I began to slightly doze off. I could hear faint footsteps.

I was suddenly flung across the foyer. I moaned with great pain. I was so cold and I Just wanted Axel to take me home and tend to my wounds.

A sickening, awful smack against metal was heard. A dark shadow leaned over me, as I gave in to the darkness before my eyes.

I slowly began to open my eyes. It was dark, with only one faded light that was blinking. It was cold, and I was…I was on the ground. It felt like concrete. I tried to place my hands on the ground, when I realized they were chained to a wall. I thrashed around trying to loosen the grip of the chain's clutches. I began to panic.

"Axel! Hel-Help!" It wasn't loud at all. My voice was so hoarse, it was painful to speak.

"Shut up." a voice commanded. It was unfamiliar. I heard footsteps coming toward me. The faded light flickered quickly over the man. He was tall, had blue hair, and…a scar. A 'X' going from his lower forehead and across his nose.

He knelt beside me. His rough hand grabbed my face. He pulled my head and whispered into my ear.

"Axel's not going to save you." I could hear the smirk forming on his lips. He pressed his dry lips to my cheek. I tried to squirm away, but his hand kept my head in place. I heard a door open and another set of foot steps entered the room. The man then dropped his hand from my face, got up and walked away.

I could hear them talking, but just barley.

"Xemnas. My love." The man said. I froze. So Xemnas was behind this all along.

"Hello Siax. Is he awake?" I heard shuffling.

"Yes my love." I heard footsteps coming toward me.

"Good. And fix that damn light! I want to see his face." I slowly started to cry. I just wanted to leave. That's all I wanted. _'Axel…Where are you?'_

I woke up again, In the same position I have been it. I blinked a few times. The room was suddenly lit up. The flickering light was gone. I looked at the room that held me captive. It looked like a basement turned into a interrogation room/dungeon. Everything was gray. A small metal table in the middle. A couple of chairs surrounded it. A door was in the far left corner.

I thrashed about in my shackles again. I don't know why, I knew that I couldn't get out. I just needed to. _'Axel…Where are you?'_

'_Roxas! Where are you?' _A voice said inside my head.

'_Axel?'_ I began to be filled with hope and excitement. _'Axel! You need to get me out of here! Please!'_

'_I know! The police and I are looking for you. Do you know where you are?'_ he said.

'_I don't know! In some basement. Axel! Xemnas and some guy named Siax are behind this!'_ There was a long moment before Axel said anything back.

'_Roxas. I'm coming okay?'_ I was overflowing with joy and happiness.

'_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' _Was all that I could say.

'_Roxas…one more thing…I think I love you.'_ My heart stopped. Axel had just told me that he thinks that he loves me. Before I knew it, I was thinking something that my head told me it was insane, but my heart told me it was right.

'_Axel. I love you too. Because it doesn't matter how long you've known a person. It matters how many memories you make with that person right?'_ A small smile appeared on my lips.

'_Right. I love you Roxy, and I'm coming to get you. I promise.'_ I was about to say something back. When the metal door flew open. The smile immediately fell from my lips and into a tight scowl. Xemnas walked through the door, Siax hot on his heels.

"Good your awake." He said. His voice sounded as if he hasn't done anything wrong. His smug look on his face made me sick.

"Your not going to get away with this." I said.

"Oh, but my dear Roxas, I already have." A poisonous smile was let onto his face. "You're here aren't you?" He chuckled evilly. "And don't think that I am going to let you leave here alive." The last word hit me hard. I tried to use Axel's wholesome words to calm me, but it didn't work.

"Why me!" I tried to sound strong, but my voice cracked.

"Because you look _exactly_ like your father." He knelt beside me. He snatched up my face. "Yes…a spitting image." He pushed two dirty fingers into my mouth. "It's a pity that I had to kill your father. He was so beautiful." The door opened and Siax entered the room. His eyes widened and sprinted over to Xemnas. I fought the urge to bite Xemnas' fingers. He moved them around in my mouth. I tried not to gag at the taste.

"My love. What are you doing?" Siax asked nervously.

"Getting what I've always wanted." That made me mad. I bit down on his fingers as he jerked them out of my mouth. "Fuck!" he cursed. "You little shit!" He said and struck me.

Siax began to become frantic. "Let me see! Let me see!" Siax said and grabbed his hand. "Baby your okay, just bite marks." He cooed. He kissed Xemnas' hand then looked at you. "You fuck!" He screamed. He backhanded me. "You will do what he tells you to!" He sneered.

"Never!" I spit out. Xemnas got up. He pulled out a gun.

"Do you want to play my little Roxas?" He said.

"No!" He shoved his gun to my temple. I cried out in pain. It would no doubt leave a bruise.

"Open your mouth." He commanded.

"Piss off!" I screamed. His rough hand found its way over to my mouth and forcefully pried it open. The gun was shoved into my mouth and the rough hand moved to my neck.

"You resist anything I do, and I shoot." He bellowed a wicked laugh. The grip on my neck tightened and I scratched insanely at his hand, trying to release it. I heard the gun's pin being pulled back and I dropped my hands. _'Maybe, he won't kill me if I stop.' _I thought.

I could taste the gun's metal in my mouth. His hand began to slowly run up my thigh. This was the part of the vision where Axel wakes me up! Why wasn't he here dammit!

"Xemnas…What are you doing?" Siax said quietly. His hand paused, and the gun was pulled out of my mouth.

"I am getting what I always wanted from the strife boy." He growled. Siax fidgeted.

"But…You have me?" He said cautiously. Xemnas' hand flew off my thigh and onto Siax's face.

"You are barley enough. Sure, I love you. But that doesn't mean I want you around _all_ the time." Siax grabbed his cheek. I scoffed. "You have something to say!" He began to beat on me. I was dazed.

"You…Love me….but, don't want me around all the time?" Siax said as he dropped his head.

"Yes. Now go away." I scoffed again through a pain filled haze as Siax rose to his feet.

"Now…That's not right is it?" I said very slowly. "If you love someone…." I took a large breath. "You should want to be with them all the time. You shouldn't say you love him…If you don't."

Xemnas smirked. "Why does it matter to you? And I have known Siax for a _long_ time. I am aloud to say I love him. So you can back off."

A smile crept onto my lips. "It doesn't matter how long you've known a person. It matters how many memories you make with that person, and I'm not afraid of you. Because when I die, I will have someone to wait for in heaven. " I watched as Siax's eyes widened. Siax pulled out a gun. Something must have awaken in Siax.

"The kids right. I am sick of your shit! I have put up with the abuse! The painful words!" Siax screamed and pointed the gun at Xemnas. "And I'm not dumb! I _know_ you've been cheating on me! The only memories we have is you yelling at me! There is _nothing_ happy about this relationship! I am sick with myself for being your dog for this long and not realizing it until now!" Xemnas stood up.

"Siax. Darling. Your over tired. You need some rest. Stop talking this nonsense, and go sleep." Tears began pouring out of Siax's eyes.

"No! And what did this boy do to you! His father was right not wanting a man like you! You let him go _now!_ You hear me! Or I will shoot!" He shoved the gun to Xemnas' chest. Hope began to overfill me. I was finally going to be released.

"Siax…are you _really_ going to shoot me?" Xemnas grabbed the gun and held it in place. He reached up and caressed Siax's cheek. "I love you darling, and when this mess is over and done with, I plan on marrying you." He cooed. Siax began to shake as he lowered his gun. The hope drained out of my body. "Yes…That's right. Put the gun down." He hushed Siax and took his gun. "Now who the fuck do you think you are!" He said all of a sudden and smacked the gun across his face. Siax cried out in pain.

"I trusted you!" Siax screamed back. "I fall for your damn charm every time!"

"You are useless to me!" Xemnas screamed. He took the gun and shot Siax. Siax screamed out in pain. I sat there terrified for my own life. Siax grabbed his shoulder, which had been hit. It was bleeding profusely.

"How…" Siax struggled to talk. "Could you do that…" Siax then passed out from the pain, and blood loss. Xemnas walked over to the door and ran up the stairs. A few minutes later he returned with bandages. He began to patch up Siax.

"You are a sick man." I said. He didn't look at me, He just continued to patch up Siax.

"Not as sick as the things I am going to do to you." I could just barley see the dark sickening smile that seemed permanent on his face. He pulled Siax over to the corner and sat him up there. I watched as he pried open his mouth and shoved two pills in it. He poured water down his throat and got up. He ran over to me. "Ready?" He held onto my throat.

"No!" I thrashed about.

'_Roxas!' _It was Axel's voice again.

"Please! Let go of me!" I screeched. _'Axel…I can't breath! He is strangling me please you have to hurry!'_. I heard a loud bang followed by a crash. Loud footsteps came barging down the stairs. His grip around my throat tightened as his free hand flew to the button on my jeans. The tears once again came rolling out of my eyes. This was it. I was going to be raped, and die down here in this basement.

He slowly began to undo the button. Suddenly, the door flew open. In the doorway stood Axel. My heart fluttered with joy as I squirmed around in the chains.

"Axel!" I yelled with my voice cracking. He ran behind Xemnas and shoved a gun into the back of his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here?" Axel's voice was harsh and dark. Xemnas' eyes widened. I sensed a flicker of fear. I looked up at Axel. His eyes sunken and dark circles underneath. He looked as if he hadn't slept in years. He kicked Xemnas in the side. Xemnas fell in pain onto my lap.

"Get him off!" I screamed at Axel. Axel grabbed Xemnas by the hair and dragged him off of me. Axel slammed him onto the concrete floor.

"You fucking bastard!" he sneered. He spit on Xemnas' face. "You _never_ touch Roxas! You hear me! Give me the god damn keys to those cuffs _now."_ I could hear the venom drip from his last words. I have never seen Axel so….mad. Xemnas lifted a shaky hand dropped the keys in Axel's open palm. "Don't you dare move."

Axel ran over and knelt beside me. He held my face. "Axel…" I said slowly. "You came for me." He smiled as he began to fiddle with the key in the lock. I heard a click and my hands were free. I wrapped them around Axel as tight as I could.

"I said I would didn't I?" Axel wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to my feet. "Can you stand?" He asked. My legs felt like noodles but I nodded. He let go of me and I leaned of the wall for support. He walked over to Xemnas and dragged him by his hair over to the handcuffs on the wall. "You will stay here." he declared. He hit Xemnas across the face to daze him then took his wrists and cuffed him to the wall.

I suddenly became very dizzy. A part of my shirt felt wet…. A surge of pain went through out my body. I fell to the ground and grabbed my side. I looked behind me. Siax was standing behind me with a knife in his hand.

"Why…?" I said. Siax knelt beside me.

He bend over and whispered in my ear. "Because he is the only think that I ever loved. You have taken him from me. So I am taking you away from Axel." He stabbed me once again in the stomach I lurched in pain

"Axel!" I screamed. Axel looked over and saw Siax standing over me. The bloody knife in his hand. There didn't seem to be a pause in his motions as he pulled his gun out and shot Siax. Siax stumbled back in pain. He hit his back against the wall and slid down very slowly leaving a blood trail behind him. He was dead. I laid there on the concrete. Dazed, and hurt. I just wanted to go home.

Axel came over to me. He knelt down beside me. He grabbed my hand. "Roxas…I am so sorry." He said softly. "I-I'm ganna fix you okay?" He said. I nodded groggily. He placed his hands over my wounds. A soft light began to arise out of my wounds. I was beginning to feel stronger. I could feel the wounds healing. My heart was feeling lighter. I began to sit up. Axel's hands were still there. I looked down. The light wasn't coming out of my wounds. It was coming out of Axel's hands.

"Axel…What are you really?" I tilted my head to the side. He gave a lopsided smile.

"Dunno. Comes in handy though doesn't it." I rubbed my arms. It was cold.

"Yeah." Axel inched closer to me and pulled me into his lap. I never felt so much love. His embrace warmed not only me, but my soul. "Axel…" He looked down at me.

"I love you too." He said. He grabbed my face. He looked into my eyes. Searched my soul. Then placed a loving soft kiss upon my lips and the whole world went silent. I finally found my happy ending.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and was bombarded with sun. I snuggled up to Axel. He moaned sleepily.

"Babe. What's today?" I said as I rested my cheek on his bare chest.

"Our anniversary." He mumbled. I smiled and waited. He snapped up. "Our anniversary!" He said louder. I shifted over and straddled his waist. He held my face. "I love you." He said and kissed me passionately. He grabbed my hand and fiddled with my wedding band.

"I love you too. Three years today." I said. He put on a goofy smile.

"Yeah." He said. His eyes traveled over my body. I got the hint and took of my T-shirt. His hands glided over to my scars. He rubbed a gentle finger over the thick scar on my stomach. "I'm sorry. Still."

I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine. "If it weren't for you those would have killed me." He smiled sheepishly. "I have a surprise!" I said. His eyes lit up. I took his hand and placed it to the middle of my stomach. "There's a tiny person inside there!"

"Oh my god! We're pregnant!" he yelled. I jumped up.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Did you call Sora?' he asked.

"Yeah. He's super excited. He said our kids can play together all the time. His and Riku's baby girl is so cute! Told you they would have that picket fence dream." Axel pulled me back down.

"Well…Now we have that too." He said and held my hands.

"Axel I love you. I don't know what I would do without you." I started to glow that soft white light. "Axel…What's happening?"

"I don't know. But man, your beautiful." He kissed my forehead. "I promise. You'll be my everything forever." He pulled me into his lap. He held me as if nothing could tear us apart. He leaned down and softly placed his lips upon mine. I loved Axel. Everything that we had been through together proves it. What almost kills you, just makes you stronger.

**Press that little button down there and Review! I love you all! 3**


End file.
